cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Space Brains of Palos Verdes
The Giant Space Brains of Palos Verdes were a strange pair of brain-like extraterrestrials sighted initially in 1971. Description After the sighting, Rodriguez and Hodges asserted that the “brains” were bluish in color and were shrouded by a strange, localized vapor. They described one of the creatures as being approximately “the size of an overgrown softball,” while the second one had the dimensions of a human torso and — most startlingly — seemed to have a red, eye-like organ wedged into the center of its frontal lobe. Sightings In the dead of night on August 17, 1971, a pair of Palos Verdes natives — Peter Rodriguez and John Hodges, both of whom were in their late twenties — claimed to have come across two ostensibly alien creatures that were quite unlike anything else recorded in the annals of ufology or cryptozoology. According to their account, at approximately 2 a.m. the duo left the home of a mutual friend — who lived on nearby Dapplegrey Lane — at which point they climbed into Hodges’ car. Hodges started the engine, flicked on the headlights and was about to drive off when the men simultaneously noticed a pair of what can only be described as huge, disembodied brains lying about 6 feet in front of them in the middle of the road. Rodriguez and Hodges’ puzzled demeanor quickly gave way to fear and within moments they sped away from these bizarre beings. The men lived in the same neighborhood as their friend, so the journey was a brief one. Hodges first dropped off Rodriguez and then made his way home. Once he arrived at his house he noticed — much to his consternation — that the time was 4:30 a.m. This was a journey that Hodges had made many times in the past and for the life of him he could not figure out how a 10-minute trip had turned into a 2-hour odyssey… He would find out soon enough. Anyone familiar with cases of alien abductions will surely be aware of a phenomenon known as “missing time.” Alleged abductees claim that missing time often occurs following an extraordinary sighting of lights in the sky, UFOs landing, or — in the case of Hodges — blue brains in the street. Individuals who believe they were abducted by aliens tend to “wake up” — often dazed and disoriented — only to find themselves engaged in the same activity they were occupied with when they first saw the anomalous objects. These individuals may not realize anything has happened at first, but soon after discover that hours, or even days, have elapsed with no record of it in their memories. Some people are able to dismiss this as absurd and others are haunted by their experiences, but are simply too apprehensive to come forward for fear of being labeled as mentally incompetent and therefore socially stigmatized. Still others are unable to live with the mystery that consistently gnaws at the back of their minds and they seek help. Such was the case of John Hodges. In 1976, after five long years of wrestling with his memory of the blue brains and wondering about what happened during those lost hours, Hodges finally decided to undergo hypnotic regression in the hopes of uncovering what had happened to him after he had separated from Rodriguez on that fateful night. This method — though undeniably controversial — is employed by many psychologists to help recover memories that are otherwise buried deep in the psyche. It is also one of the most popular techniques used to elicit repressed memories in alien abductees. The first thing that Hodges recalled while under hypnosis was that the larger brain had spoken to him telepathically on Dapplegrey Lane, stating: “Take the time to understand yourselves, the times draws near when you shall need to. You shall not remember this incident until we meet again.” During the session, Hodges recounted that he had dropped Rodriguez off without incident and then returned home. Upon his arrival he was terrified by the sight of the two big blue brains waiting for him outside his house. At this point Hodges apparently lost consciousness because his next memory was of waking up in what he referred to as a “control room.” This control room was lined with what seemed to him to be computer consoles. Hodges noticed that the brain creatures were nearby… along with a cadre of creatures that were even more terrifying. Hodges stated under hypnosis that he was confronted by a group of bald, thin lipped, 7-foot tall, grey skinned humanoids with no less than six webbed fingers and toes. These strange humanoids made it clear that the blue brains were nothing more than organic translation devices, which enabled them to converse telepathically with human beings. Following this explanation these visitors from outer space showed Hodges holographic images depicting a series of nuclear explosions and a television-like screen upon which were pinpoints of light. The larger brain explained to the frightened Hodges that the points represented places on Earth where there was “too much power.” He was also shown images of another planet that had been destroyed due to the fact that it also had “too much power.” These creatures — in a fashion very similar to the Ariel School aliens — proceeded to caution their captive that the human race would have to immediately stop abusing its power or suffer the consequences. They even went so far as to admonish our entire species stating: “Take the time to understand yourselves. The time draws near when you shall need to!” Whether this was a calamitous warning from an advanced intergalactic species or a desperate plea from fellow citizens of the universe is difficult to discern, but one would also be remiss not to at least consider the notion that these beings might represent a civilization hell-bent on conquering the Earth. Perhaps these blue brains and grey giants represent species who are utilizing some alien form of psychological warfare in order to get us to disarm ourselves before their imminent invasion. Following this strict scolding by the alien brain, Hodges claimed he felt a “buzzing” sensation ripple through his body and he opened his eyes to find himself back inside his car. This time, thankfully, the mist covered brains were no longer on the scene. Not long after the hypnotic regression, both Hodges and Rodriguez — who, of course, had no involvement with the actual abduction — were asked to draw pictures of the blue brains. Hodges depicted the globster-like larger brain with the red “eye,” while Rodriguez captured the likeness of the smaller creature. Later Hodges would speculate that his visit to the alien spacecraft may have been a “holographic projection,” due to the fact that he noticed that the area behind him in the control room was “all black.” Hodges also indicated that he believed that the E.T.s had implanted what he referred to as a “translator cell” in his brain in order to sustain contact with him. In the weeks that followed, Hodges claimed that he began to receive telepathic messages from the alien beings. These enigmatic entities predicted that in 1983, a war would break out in the Middle East. They further prognosticated that this war would swiftly spread into Europe, resulting in the use of atomic weapons. Following this global conflagration, the aliens claimed that they would establish a public dialogue between their species and the human race. Needless to say, these predictions — mercifully — did not come to pass. How did mankind manage to avert this worldwide catastrophe? Did the aliens have a hand in this? Did Hodges predictions warn the right people at the right time? Or, as many skeptics insinuate, is this entire episode merely the ramblings of a young man who — following a late night party — had an alcohol induced or, perhaps, pharmaceutically, enhanced nightmare while passed out behind the wheel in his driveway? Either way, it is difficult not to wonder why aliens — who seem so insistent on warning us to change our ways before it’s too late — consistently choose ordinary people of little or no political, social or economic influence upon which to impart their dire warnings. It would seem as if a world leader, an entrepreneur billionaire like Bill Gates or even Brad Pitt would be a better bet to get their message across. Still, who are we to question the motives of giant, blue space brains? Explanations Considering the nature of the sighting, it's logical to conclude that the giant blue brains were indeed of alien origin. The aliens also bear a resemblance to the Aliens |Zanfretta Alien Abduction]. These beings were said to have tormented Italian night watchman Pier Fortunato Zanfretta since they first abducted him from the village of Torriglia on December 6th, 1978. As well as this, the same telepathic aliens mentioned above are very similar to the infamous Grey Aliens. Could there possibly be some sort of a connection between the two? Hoax From a skeptic viewpoint, the absurdity of the sighting could take away from it some merit, especially considering that the alien's predictions did not come true. In Popular Media *Although it was released years before the 1971 encounter "The Brain from Planet Arous is a 1957 independently made American black-and-white science fiction film" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brain_from_Planet_Arous, The Brain from Planet Arous '' stars brains "An outer space terrorist from a planet named Arous, a brain-shaped creature named Gor (Dale Tate), arrives on Earth and possesses young scientist Steve March (Agar)" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brain_from_Planet_Arous that bear a striking resemblance to the alien brains that Rodriguez and Hodges described . *The brains are also featured "a Nibblonian council tells Leela of the threat of the Brainspawn, the giant brains that have invaded Earth and are attempting to wipe out all thought in the universe" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Day_the_Earth_Stood_Stupid in the episode of ''Futarama "The Day The Earth Stood Stupid", which aired on February 18, 2001 "Original air date February 18, 2001" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Day_the_Earth_Stood_Stupid. Sources Category:Aliens Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Giant cryptid Category:Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Cryptids